Fighting Inside
by pale-beauty
Summary: (Completed) On Christmas Day, Robin and Amon both take it easy, only to recieve a call from Michael. It's back to the STN-J for work ahead!
1. WHR Chapter 1: Christmas Day

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

_(I apologize for the non-spacing of the lines... I didnt realize it would do that. Until people started mentioning it! sweatdrop) _

Robin Sena sat at her desk while she looked up at the moon through the high-paneled window in the cold, but familiar STNJ setting. It was Christmas Eve, and she didn't really have any plans for the holiday. She didn't even have to work today, but she did. There was this painful depression set deep in her mind that she would have no one to spend the Holidays with. No special someone. No family. She glanced over at her co-worker, and boss, Amon. His black and un-evenly brushed hair gleamed in the moonlight, his dark set eyes watching the computer screen while he clicked away at something. She wondered"Amon..?" Amon stopped clicking and looked at her.

"What?"

"Are you going to spend your Holiday with your brother?" Robin could have sworn she heard Amon snort with disgust as he went back to clicking on the computer.

"Well," she thought. "What are you going to do over the holidays?"

"Nothing." he replied, not looking away from the screen. "Like every year." Robin frowned.

"That isn't really the Christmas Spirit." she murmured. Amon looked back at her.

"Why do you ask?" she raised her eyebrows to him.

"Just curious." she wandered back to her desk to get her coat.

"As always." he replied in a slight murmur, but she heard him. This brought a small smile to her face.

"Have a nice Christmas Amon." she pulled on her coat and headed towards the elevator, and paused as the doors slid open.

"Spend it with someone special. It'll make your Holiday's a lot better than you think." she smiled gently at him, and walked into the steel room, the doors closing behind her.Amon watched her leave, then looked back at the computer screen. Someone special.. _Yeah right._

The next morning, Robin awoke to something warm cuddled on top of her lap on her bed. Robin opened her eyes to see a black fur ball curled up on her lap. Her first reaction was to scream, but she then realized it was a dog. "Merry Christmas, Robin." Robin looked over to see Touku smiling down at her.

"Oh, Merry Christmas." she replied, then pet the dog softly. "Is this..?"

"For you." she smiled. "I wasn't sure what you wanted, but I thought a pet would be best." she picked up her coat.

"Well, I'm going to visit with the family. Have a good day, Robin." Robin smiled faintly as her room mate left the house. She looked down at the dog who was sitting obediently on her lap.

"You must be hungry." she got to her feet, stretched, and walked into her closet to change into clothes. She came out, and found a leash rested on the counter. She smiled, thanking Touku again in her head, and clasped it around the dog.

"We'll go out and get you something." she murmured to the dog, walking out the door with a serene smile on her face now. Maybe she wouldn't be lonely over the Holiday's after all. When Robin stepped out into the cold blistering air, white soft specks of snow began to fall. She watched the snow for a long moment. So beautiful, so quiet.. Maybe this really was a day to appreciate everything around you. All of a sudden, something tugged on her leash, and the dog began to bark. Robin looked down, stumbled forward with the tug, and bumped right into Amon. "A-Amon!" she stepped back, resting a hand on her heart. "You scared me." Amon watched the dog bark at his heels.

"A dog?"

"Touku got him for me." she smiled and bent down to pet him. "Isn't he cute?" She didn't expect him to reply to that. She looked at him, and saw a bag hanging from his hand "What is that?" she smiled secretively. "A gift for your loved one, perhaps?" This comment brought a slight, but clear blush from Amon.

"Har-..hardly." he replied quickly. He thrust it out at her. "Here." Robin's eyes rose in shock.

"For.. Me?" he didn't reply, and she took that as a yes. She slowly took the bag. "Oh, Amon.. Thank you.." she murmured. Amon heaved a shrug.

"I had nothing better to do." he replied as she opened the bag and pulled out soft fuzzy black gloves.

"Gloves.." she murmured as she put the leash on her mouth and attempted to put them on. Amon took them from her and put them on her hands for her. "Dank O." she replied, her mouth still holding the leash. Amon took the leash from her mouth and stared at her for a moment.

"You're welcome." she clutched the leash tightly in her hands behind her back, trying to keep herself from blushing. She admired him so much,.. she _longed_ for his acceptance, his care. She wondered if her wish had worked up a notch.

"Would you like to join us?"

"Where?"

"To Harry's. I figured I'd get something to drink, and go out to buy some gifts for some people."

"On Christmas Day? You don't plan ahead very well, do you?" Robin's eyebrows lifted again at his comment.

"Do you think so..?" she frowned. "I actually like living on instinct."

"That strategy could get you into trouble someday." replied Amon coolly as he opened his passenger's car door for her.

* * *

_(Okay! I re-did it! Is it easier to read?? Oh yeah, thanks** SO** much for the reviews! I love them! :D Please, don't hesitate to give your input, good or bad!)_


	2. WHR Chapter 2: An Interruption

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Amon and Robin sat side-by side at the bar counter of Harry's small café, where they drank in silence. Amon was more of that down-to-business sort of person. Robin was never quite sure how to act around him when they weren't working. She wondered if the Holiday spirit would be able to coax him into actually doing a little bit of chit-chat with her. She leaned down from her chair and pet her new black puppy who was resting at her feet.

"What do you think I should call him?" she asked him. Amon heaved a shrug.

"..That wasn't very helpful, Amon." He looked at her.

"Well, what do people normally call their pets?"

"How about Spot? When my son was young he had a dog and called him Spot." said Harry over the counter.

"Spot? .. He doesn't have any spots."

"Max." suggested Amon unenthusiastically, swirling his drink around with a spoon. Robin wrinkled her nose.

"Do people really call their dogs Max?"

"You're too picky." he complained.

"Think of something Christmas-y."

"Christmas." he replied, and smirked at his own sarcasm. Then an idea hit him.

"What about Noel?" his face flushed slightly. "It.. was just an idea." he bowed his head down closer to his drink.

"Noel..?" she repeated, then looked down at the dog who was now on his feet, looking up at her. "I like it." she smiled. "I think he does too."

When the two left Harry's and began walking down the block towards Amon's car, Amon's cell phone began to ring. They stopped walking as he opened it.

"What?" answered Amon. Robin heard Michael's voice on the other end, and stared at Amon's expressionless face as he listened. "Understood. We'll go check it out now. Yeah, Robin's with me." he closed his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket, then trudged through the snow to his car's driver door. "Get in, we have a witch to catch." Robin got into the passenger seat, Noel seated comfortably on her lap as Amon started his car.

"Who is it?" she asked. Amon turned on his terminal.

"Michael is sending information about her now."

"Her..?" Robin stared curiously at the terminal screen as information began popping up. Michael's voice echoed in the background.

"Miya Takanaka, age 27. She used to be a Super Model until she was fired for quote, "Being too Old". It was said Miya lost control and killed every last employee in her former-job."

"Are they certain she's a witch?"

"Not certain, no one had actually witnessed it." replied Michael, the sounds of tapping keys from his keyboard picking up on his microphone. "But there was something interesting about all of her victims."

"Which is?" asked Amon. Pictures of corpses popped up on the terminal.

"There's not a scratch on them. Though, autopsies show that there was internal deterioration of the lungs, kidney, and liver. Like someone just set them on fire." Robin felt her stomach turn.

"How could she possibly..?"

"That settles it." said Amon. "She's a witch alright."

"Doujima and Miss Karisuma are out of town with their families for Christmas, but Sakaki is on his way. Meet him at the front gate of her Apartment building. There's a side-door meant only for apartment owner's to go through, and it's locked with a card key, but I can hack my way in. You won't be seen in that way, I've turned off all the security cameras." Robin was grateful she thought to bring her glasses with her, and clutched Noel's leash tightly in her hand as Amon stopped the car. He looked at her before getting out.

"You aren't bringing him in there with us, are you?"

"Of course I am." she replied. "I don't want him to freeze to death out here." Amon sighed to himself as they piled out of the car.

"Heaven forbid that ever happen." he muttered as they trudged down the sidewalk to meet up with Sakaki and his motorcycle.

"A dog?" asked Sakaki as Noel came running to him happily, his tail wagging.

"His name is Noel." said Robin smiling.

"Huh. Is he your trusty side-kick or something?" he asked. Robin felt it appropriate to roll her eyes and follow Amon down the side-pathway towards the gate. They heard Michael talk into their ear-pieces.

"I just finished hacking into the side gate." The gates shakily slid open, and the three stepped down the gravel road.

"I can't believe we have to do witch hunting on Christmas!" complained Sakaki as they headed towards the building. "My Mom was just about to bring out the Turkey!"

"I'm sure they'll save some for you, Sakaki." reassured Robin. Sakaki snorted. "When you have 5 siblings, it's every person for themselves." "Enough." said Amon, raising his hand to silence them, and resting his other on the door knob. "We're going in. Look as normal as possible, and Robin, keep the dog close. I don't want children following us." When they walked into the apartment, the lush aroma of Turkey filled the room, and sent a warm fuzzy feeling into Robin. She wished she had a family to sit with at a large table with Turkey.. "Her apartment is on the 3rd floor up, Number 33. I've watched all the recent security cameras, it seems like no one but her has been inside." The three stood at an impasse-- to their left was a stairway, and to their right was an elevator. Amon pondered for a moment. "There's always a chance of being caught in an elevator, you never know who's going to pop up when the doors open to new floors. Then again.. It is three staircases.. " Sakaki and Robin exchanged glances as Amon fought the battle in his mind to go the sensible way-- or go the lazy way. A common battle fought in everyone's mind when faced with the two options.

He chose the lazy way.

(Thank you everyone who has written reviews! Im so relieved that some people actually like it , and I deeply appreciate the pointers! :3 I feel so loved! Hope everyone has great Holidays, I'll definately get the third chapter in before Christmas is over. :D)


	3. WHR Chapter 3: In Miya's Apartment

**Chapter 3**

* * *

When the elevator doors slid open, the Christmas decorated apartment hallway was silent. The turkey aroma had vanished-- and so had the warm fuzzy feeling inside Robin. The carpet on the floor was lush and designed as if a king and queen lived in one of the rooms, and the walls had neatly decorations on them with Italian designs and colors.

"Strange. It's like we went from Ghetto town to Hollywood in seconds." said Sakaki.

"Apparently these apartments are only filled for higher class people." replied Amon dully as they walked onto the carpet and down the dimly lighted hallway. He came to a halt in front of the Apartment door with the neatly crested 33 on it. The dark-haired STNJ member pulled out a pick and unlocked it within seconds. Sakaki leaned against the wall on the other side of the door, pulling out his orbo-gun, and nodded to Amon.

"One. Two." Amon gripped his pistol tighter. "Three." He wrenched open the door and the two slid in quickly, but not another sound stirred. Robin followed slowly behind them, Noel close to her feet, a soft growl coming from his chest.

"Noel?" she whispered. "What's wrong?" Amon and Sakaki froze in place when a sudden clatter of pots and pans dropping to the floor in the kitchen was heard.

"She must be in there." muttered Sakaki. Amon nodded, and they cautiously stepped down the small hallway towards the kitchen. Robin followed, but stopped in the living room, looking about her. The place was furnished rather normally, nothing was out of place or astray. Everything was so clean. Painfully clean, almost. Another rattle went off in the kitchen.

"Whoa!" she heard Sakaki shout. "What the hell was that?!"

"Robin! Get in here!" snapped Amon. Robin walked into the kitchen. Another clatter went off, and something went flying from the pots and pans on the floor, and onto Sakaki's back.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" he shouted, nearly in a helpless scream. "Get it off, get it off!" Amon _nearly_ jumped back from his screams for help, and looked to Robin.

"What the hell is that on him? A demon?" Robin smiled and stood behind Sakaki, pulling off a small white animal from his back.

"No, just a very scared cat." she replied, petting the cat softly to soothe it. Sakaki took a deep breath of relief and walked around the apartment.

"Everything's in place." he said, standing in the middle of the living room. Amon walked out of her bedroom afew moments later.

"Though her dresser drawers where closed half-heartedly, that shows she must have been in a hurry for something."

"Perhaps she knew we where coming." suggested Robin, setting the cat down and scuttled around in the kitchen looking for cat food. Amon watched her, thinking to himself for a moment.

"How could she have? We where the first ones to discover she was actually a witch."

"But Michael said something about people having suspicions. Maybe someone got out of hand and she ran away." Sakaki shrugged at his own theory.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We have to track her down. Sakaki, take the second floor and ask around. I'll do this floor. Robin," he looked over at her. "Hand the cat over to a neighbor or something. I want you to check the first floors." She nodded to him, and when the cat had finished eating, she gingerly picked it up and walked out the door with Noel behind her. When she stepped back onto the royal carpet, she felt somewhat strange. The hallway was so quiet.

What did these people know? She blinked. Where was Amon? She paced down to the corner of the hallway, and looked the other way. No Amon. Robin sighed to herself and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Sakaki. No one answered. Robin assured herself not to panic as she dialed Michael, and was relieved to hear him answer.

"Why aren't Amon or Sakaki answering their cells?" he asked.

"I haven't any clue." she replied. "Maybe their cell phone's died."

"At the same time?"

Robin sighed again. "I'll go look around the building." she said, and hung up. Robin felt the cat in her arms get a little restless as she walked to the elevator. "I'm sorry." she murmured to the feline. "I'll have to hang onto you just a little longer until I find them." The doors shot open, and noise filled the halls. Family laughter, clattering of plates, children's shouts. Yet no Amon, or Sakaki. Robin bit her lower lip in cautious fear as she took the stairway down to the lower floor. No one.

"Where could they have gone!?" she asked herself.

"Indeed." murmured a woman's voice behind her. "Where?" Robin's body slowly turned to only be face to face with the witch herself.

* * *

(**12/14/04:** Re-did some things with this Chapter. I fixed some typos as well, cause they where annoying me. : And I fixed some grammatical mistakes. Thank you Yuna for mentioning those. :D. Oh yeah, Amon didn't really jump back, he almost did. Hehe.) 

Oooo! Suspense! XD I'm having alot of fun with this. I hope I'm keeping Amon and them all in good character.. and as for you AxR fans, don't worry. Your moment of squee-happiness will arrive soon. -hint hint-. 

Please give off a review if you have time! I love feed-back! (Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.....)


	4. WHR Chapter 4: Finding Amon

**Chapter 4**

(Ah Geeze I broke my promise!!!! -sob- I didn't get much Amon x Robin love in.. but they_ do_ think about each other (well..not Amon too much). So that...sort of counts right? Okay. Okay. The next Chapter. There **WILL** be RobinxAmon -squee- ness. Yes. )

(At least I got the chapter in quickly. :D )

* * *

_Before Robin could even react, or even register what was happening in her mind, Miya was already covering her mouth with cloride. She blacked out._

Amon woke up only to find himself in darkness binding him against something. He wasn't one for panicing so suddenly. He tried to move his arms. No avail. His legs where free, but there wasn't any use for them.. Amon inhaled, then exhaled some of the heavy air. His knive was in his boot, and Amon wasn't your olympic gold medalist for flexability. He then heard Sakaki groan over to his left in the darkness.

"Sakaki? Sakaki. Wake up." He said. Sakaki groaned again.

"Not now, Mom. Still... need.. sleep.." he yawned.

"Mom..?" Amon raised an eyebrow. Sakaki jolted. 

"Amon?! What're you doing in my room?!"

"We're not in your room"

"...Oh. Yeah. That's right. That creepy lady came and.." Amon heard Sakaki try to move. "That freaking phsyco lady tied me up!"

"Me as well."

"I wonder if she got Robin." _Robin._ Amon twitched uneasily.

* * *

Robin awoke to find herself being dragged down a hallway.

"Wha..what..?"

"You've cause too many problems for me, girl." said Miya, tugging on Robin's collar as she hauled her down the damp empty hallway.

"Problems?" Robin's eyes widened. "You're Miya! The witch!" Miya grinned down at her hostage.

"You're slower than I thought." Robin struggled to get a good look of Miya's hand clasped on her collar. She squinted, and a burst of flames went off on Miya's sleeve. Miya screamed, and released Robin's collar, sending her to the floor, and Miya to her knees in agony.

"Stop it!" she screeched. "Stop it!" The flames on her arm began slowly crawling up her arm. Robin scrambled to her feet.

"Tell me where Amon and Sakaki are." she demanded. "And I'll stop the flames. Unless you want your arm to burn off"

"In... in the cellar. Basement." she sobbed. "Stop it!" Robin flung her jacket over Miya's arm, and patted out the flames.

"Show me." demanded Robin. Miya's breath was heavy and uneasy, but she suddenly began to break into laughter.

"I'm not going to let some perfect skinned little girl tell me what to do. _Not again_!" her voice broke up an octave higher, and she grasped Robin's right ankle, her green eyes beginning to glow. Like_ fire_. Like a horrible upburst up fire crept into Robin's right foot. So harsh, so agonizing, she was already in tears by the time she managed to kick Miya's hand off. Her power was incredible, insane. It was too harsh for one person to bear. No wonder she was practically insane, thought Robin.

Robin flipped out her glasses from her pocket, and limped backwards as she cast fire on Miya's pant legs. _Amon._ She thought. She'd find Amon. She turned around completely and began stumbling painfully down the hallway. She could find the basement. She _**had**_ to. Her ankle felt like lead by the time she found the stairway that lead to the basement's entrance. Her eyes where red and tired, her mouth dry from fear. She hadn't heard Miya behind her, but she knew that she would catch up soon. Robin had to hurry. She had to find him.

* * *

( Okay. So thinking could count right? I thought it was sweet. And not too...fluffy as acouple of reviewers said. It IS Amon after all. Can't expect the guy to turn into a Romeo. ..ew. **That'd **be creepy. I'll hopefully have the 5th chapter in soon. :) Oh yeah, Happy Birthday, AATOD! Yay! Now I get to wait for reviews!)


	5. WHR Chapter 5: The Symbol

**Chapter 5**

(I'm quick to updating. :D Yay! School is out too! More fan-fic writing for me!) **  
**

* * *

Robin slowly made her way down the black creaky spiraling stairway into the basement. Her heart was pounding wildly. What if Miya got to them? What if she _hurt _them? When she slowly hit the bottom step and landed on the cement floor, she was relieved to hear Amon and Sakaki say, "Robin?" in unison. 

"Thank goodness." she murmured to herself as she felt around the walls for a light-switch.

"Where is the witch?" asked Amon as she tried to pull off his rope bindings after turning on the lights.

"I.. don't know." she replied, as she tugged against the robe with all her strength. _On fire, probably_. She thought. With one last hard tug, the rope's all went loose, and Robin fell backwards onto the cement.

"Ow." she muttered to herself, rubbing her side. Amon flipped out the knife from his boot, cut off Sakaki's bindings. She looked up at Amon when Sakaki was caught free. "I can't stand up."

"Did Miya..?"

"Yes, my ankle." she replied in a murmur. Sakaki clenched his fists.

"I'll go find her!" the rookie shouted, running from sight.

"Sakaki,.."

"We'll catch up to him." replied Amon in his usual monotonous voice as he held out a hand to her. She took it, and he pulled with a surprising strength, rising her to her feet. Their bodies nearly touched. Neither spoke for a long moment. Robin could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She wanted to say something... _anything_... 

Though her ankle began to spike up with reminding pain, and she broke the silence, sitting down on a cement block. Amon watched her. She had a certain threshold for pain, but this was just getting unbearable.

"I'll get you to the hospital." his voice seemed more gentle, more unlike Amon. He pulled out his cell with his free hand to dial Michael for help. Robin watched his finger dial, then froze.

"No! Wait! _Noel_! The _Cat_!" she said. "I have to find them!" Amon watched her for a long moment.

"How do you expect to do that? You can't even walk." There was a silent moment of thought. Robin looked at Amon when an idea hit her. He returned her gaze. 

"...No. I'm not going to carry you. _Out_ of the question."

* * *

Several moments later, Amon carried Robin up the stairsteps. He quickly put her down when they reached the top, and returned back to his dark, demanding self. 

"Call Michael. We need the cameras turned back on to find Miya." he said, back into his monotonous voice. Robin pulled out her cell from her pocket and dialed Michael's number. His heavy metal music blared in the background as he answered.

"Sakaki searched the bottom floor, there was no sign of her. He also said someone called the police. They're all over the place, so be careful. And I just got the cameras all back online." he said inbetween chewing, which Robin asssumed he was eating potato chips. She thanked him, hung up, then looked over at Amon who was glancing down the hallways for any signs of people.  
"He turned on the cameras, but he said there's police around the complex." she told him. He didn't reply, and she knew by the look on his face he was thinking. She decided to stop talkng. 

When the two reached the lobby (they had to walk a little slow so Robin wouldn't hurt her ankle too much), they took the elevator back up to the third floors. They would have to start searching for her from scratch yet again. When the doors slid open on the third floor, Noel came running down the hallway like a torpedo, and made an olympic jump onto Robin's arms.

"Noel!" she pet the furry animal in relief. "But, where's the cat..?" Amon motioned Robin to sit down by the Elevator onto a bench.

"I'll go find it." he told her, and walked briskly down the hallway. Robin watched him curiously. He was either irritated and embarrased that he had to carry her up the stairs, or mad that he was wasting his time looking for two animals he cared nothing about. Or perhaps both. Amon was the hardest person to understand, to Robin. She wondered if she would ever keep up to his expectations.

Fifteen minutes later, Amon still hadn't come back. Robin was beginning to worry, and Noel was close to falling asleep Her cellphone began to ring.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Robin. Get in here." said Amon's voice. It had that strange, urgent ring about it that got Robin onto her feet.

"Where are you?"

"Miya's apartment. Now." she hung up, clung to Noel's leash, and limped down the hallway.

Robin opened the door, finding Sakaki crouched down infront of something, and Amon standing beside him. They both turned their heads to her.

"Sakaki almost walked on this." he explained to her. "What is it?"

Robin limped over, and peeked over Sakaki's crouching body. It was a symbol made with sand and stray white locks of hair. The symbol was a shakily made X shape with a semi-circle enclosed around it.

"Well?" Amon waited.

"It's a death wish of some sort. Hmm.." Robin pondered for another moment. "It's..."

She kneeled beside Sakaki and leaned down closer to the symbol. The_ hair_. The hair matched the Cat!

"The cat...This spell was meant only for her cat!" exclaimed Robin.

* * *

(Hmmm. This one seemed a little slow to me.. but, hey, there was a _little_ Robin x Amon part there. . Hehehe I loved it when reviewers asked _"What happened to Noel?" _in the last chapter. I'm so glad people are getting into the story! It's getting very fun! Tell me what you think!)  



	6. WHR Chapter 6: Understanding

Chapter 6 

"Wha..?! Her cat?" questioned Sakaki. "That doesn't make sense. What would that lady have against her cat?" Noel sniffed the sand and fur curiously as the witch-hunters spoke.

"I'm not sure.." replied Robin, slowly getting to her feet. Her ankle hadn't eased up on pain, and she knew walking on it wasn't going to help.

"Let's find her cat first." said Amon. "Robin, can you walk?" Robin looked at her boss, and in fear of disappointing him again, she nodded. "Fine. Take the same positions as before, Sakaki 2nd floor, Robin 1st floor. Make sure to avoid the police," he stared down at the symbol, falling into a silent thought. The two STN-J members watched their boss silently. Amon slowly turned his head to them. "Go."

When the door slammed shut, Amon kneeled down to examine the symbol. Why the hell would she want to kill her cat? Then again, it did seem bedazzled when they first saw the feline. It had a connection, something Miya didn't want to see happen. Amon stood.

If he would want to stop this, he'd get that cat. His right hand in his pocket clutched his orbo-gun. And he'd catch that witch. Stepping outside into the 3rd floor apartments, Amon checked around him as to not duplicate the previous hours before with Miya and the chloroform. Stiffly, but quickly he made his way downwards the hallway in search of the cat.

* * *

Noel tugged on his leash eagerly, wanting to get into the elevator first. Robin and Sakaki had been walking down the 3rd floor apartment slowly, so her foot wouldn't bother her too much.

"Noel," she murmured to him. "Calm down, I can't walk this fast"

"He sure is amitious." observed Sakaki as they finally made it into the elevator room. Sakaki bent down, and pet the furry dog.  
"I don't know why," he began. "But I have this feeling Miya is still here. If she isn't after us, she's after that cat."

"Why do you say that?" asked Robin.

"Call it.. instinct." he replied, as they arrived on the first floor. "Good luck. I think Noel might be able to help you track that cat down." he ran out into the lobby. Robin pressed the 2nd floor button, and exhaled some air.

"I don't understand, Noel." she murmured to her pet as the elevator doors slid closed before them. "Why her cat.. of all people, wouldn't she want that deathwish for us? But, then again, she had so many chances to kill us, yet she never did." Noel yawned at her as a response "..I'm sure Amon doesn't believe it as well. Perhaps it's a decoy." she said, thinking.

The doors slid open. She looked up, and was surprised to see police everywhere. "Stay quiet, Noel," she murmured to the dog as they slowly walked down the hallway. As she passed some officers, she jumped in surprise when she saw Miya's cat in one of their arms.

"Her--Her cat!" she whispered to Noel. He barked at the cat wildly. "Noel!" she hissed, but it was too late The cops stopped talking, and turned to them. 

"Woah, calm down, boy," the young officer on the left said. He bent down, and pet Noel. "Cute little guy. I guess he doesn't like cats, huh?"

"Er--......No, he,. er.. Just..." Robin thought quickly. "--Just recognizes our cat! Yes, our cat!"

"Oh? This little cat is yours too?"

"Y..yes." she replied.

"We where going to file a report," he said, ruffling his brown hair in thought. "But, since you're pretty cute yourself, we'll hand him over. Free of charge." The middle-aged officer on the right gave the feline to Robin. She exhaled some air in relief as she cradled the cat in her arms.

"Thank you, very much." she told them. The young officer winked at her.

"Anytime. Just make sure you keep a good hold on it this time." he glanced at his watch. "Say.. my shift is over, do you want to go out--"

"Robin." Interjected a familiar dark voice behind her. Robin turned around, and nearly bumped into Amon.

"Am..Amon!" glancing at the officer, she held the tired cat out to Amon. "I found him!" He didn't reply, but looked over at the two officers.

"Ah geeze, why do all the cute ones have to already be taken.." muttered the young officer, turning away. The middle-aged officer pat him on the back comfortingly as they walked the opposite way down the hall.

The two STN-J members paced down towards the elevator slowly. "Sakaki said he spotted Miya leaving the lobby. He tried to chase her, but didn't catch her intime. She got a taxi outside and left towards the city"

"The city..? Woudln't she try to get as far away as possible?" asked Robin, grimacing in pain as she put a gentle pressure on her right foot. Amon didn't reply. Neither of them spoke as they slowly made their way outside towards Amon's car. When they settled in, Amon didn't turn on the ignition. He stared out the window in silence, in thought.

"Amon..?" she asked softly.

"I don't like this case, Robin." he frowned at the window. "I don't like it at all."

* * *

Whehehhehehe. Seemed like he was going to kiss her there for a moment, didn't it? But that wouldn't be very Amon-ish (though we all wish it was..). Well, this one seemed slow to me as well, but the next one should be more action-filled. D Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Their my inspiration for writing! 


	7. WHR Chapter 7: Return of the Witch

**Chapter 7 **_(It's a long one!)_

**

* * *

**

Amon and Robin returned to the streets from the Hospital. Her ankle was wrapped carefully in gauze, and crutches lay in the back seat of Amon's car.

"He said you can't do anything too strenuous for afew weeks." said Amon. Robin let out a sigh.

"I know, but, we have to catch Miya." She looked behind her into the backseat into a cage where Miya's cat was asleep.

"You can leave it to the rest of us. After tomorrow, Doujima and Karasuma are coming back to town"

"But Amon,"

She looked at him with pleading eyes, but he didn't reply. She knew better. It was hopeless to argue with the man. Robin looked down at her hands which where rested on her lap. She wanted to help... but... if Amon wanted her to stay out of the case, she would. Amon stopped the car, and snow began to fall through the darkness, making a new fresh layer on his window. Toku came out to help Robin in.

When Robin made her way in, Noel and the cat comfortingly along with her (Amon refused to take care of the feline), Toku stayed outside with Amon for a moment, watching the snow fall.

"She wants to help, Amon."

"It doesn't matter. She won't be of any use if she's in pain the entire time." he replied stiffly. Touku smiled to herself as she brushed some of her hair back.

"I'm surprised, you're actually concerned about someone, Amon." she commented, raising her eyes to him to wait for a response. There wasn't any, and Amon walked out into the snow, to his car.Touku returned inside the house, where Robin released the two animals from their leash and cage.

"So you named him Noel?" asked Toku with a coffee mug, settling down into a chair beside Robin, who was on the couch.

"Yes. Amon thought of it." this brought Toku's eyebrows up. "Amon..? Hmm." she thought to herself questingly as she brought the coffee mug to her lips. Concern didn't do the action justice. He was more than concerned for Robin.. she knew.

"Touku?" asked Robin.

"Yes?"

"What should I call the cat?" Touku thought.

"It's a female right?" Robin nodded. "How about Mei?"

"Mei?"

"Yes. It's very simple, I know, but, when I was younger I had a cat who looked just like this one. I called her Mei as well."

"I.. like it." said Robin. "So Mei it is.." she murmured, stroking the cat's fur.

* * *

Amon walked into the STN-J building the next morning, only to be greeted by the rest of the crew, all in their usuall morning places. Doujima sat cross legged, half-awake, at her desk, flipping through a magizine. Sakaki sat leaning forward in interest beside Michaelwatching him type furiously, always ready for anything to happen- for any chance possibly to prove himself. Karasuma stood behind Micheal, a cup in hand, in her usual buisness outfit, and greeted him first. 

"Morning Amon." she said, smiling faintly. "How was your Holiday?" Amon snorted a bit at that question, and sat down at the desk beside Michael's.

"What is the latest on Miya?"

"Just checked her bank account. No current activity is shown." replied Michael. "But, I don't think she'd have a reason to get money. If you ask me, she's after that cat." Doujima laughed.

"So you guys really wheren't kidding when you said she put a spell after her cat? This must be the lamest search yet!" she burst into more laughter. Karasuma rolled her eyes.

"Micheal, check the Police reports, I want to see if she's put a missing report in. We're not going anywhere, until we find out where she's been in the last 24 hours." said Amon, ignoring Doujima's comment.

Robin came limping in on crutches several moments later. The noise in the buidling went dead silent.

"Good.. Moring." she murmured to them as she sat down on in a chair and set her crutches asside.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I--"

"It's fine." interjected Amon, watching Michael's computer screen.

"What's going on..?" she asked. Amon glanced at his young partner.

"We're tracking Miya down."

"Duh." said Doujima, turning a page.

Amon got to his feet as Micheal printed out a paper. He took it and held it out to Sakaki.

"This is a list of all her relatives in the city. I want you and Doujima to see what you can dig up from them." Sakaki nodded, and grabbed Doujima's arm, walking to the elevator.

"We're going to go back to her apartment building," he said to Karasuma. "There's no other choice." he looked down at Michael. "Call me if you find out anything."

* * *

"Oh, dear, you just missed her!" said the old cleaning maid, with a vacuum in her hands in the 3rd floor. 

"Do you know where she went?" asked Karasuma.

"I believe she was going out to look for her poor cat again," she replied. "I felt bad for the little thing, you know, Miya never was particularly fond of it. I'm curious why she's so interested in it now"

"Do you have any ideas why she didn't like the cat?" asked Amon.

"None at all," replied the old woman, dusting the pictures on the wall. "You know, she said she thought this young little girl may have her cat." She moved to another picture. "But the way she said it,.." she stopped dusting, and thought. "It sounded so,.. cruel. Like that girl was the reason the devil existed, you know?" she looked back at the two STN-J members.

_ Robin. _Amon ran a hand through his hair. No. She would be fine. Worrying wasn't going to do any good. He reminded himself of months ago when the Factory was after her. The _fear_, the _anxiety_, of thinking little Robin would be taken away. He didn't want to duplicate that feeling. It was best just to ignore it.

"Karisuma, let's go ask more people."

* * *

The clock struck Noon. 

"Will you be alright on your own, Robin?" asked Michael, getting to his feet, pulling on his coat. Robin smiled at him faintly over the brim of her tea cup.

"Yes. Have a nice lunch." she replied. Micheal nodded and left the building. Robin took a sip of her tea, and looked about the sun-lit room. She didn't like being alone, but, she didn't want to inconvenience anyone. Besides, it was kind of relaxing, wasn't it? Like a vacation, maybe.

"Hello, little Robin." murmured a voice by the elevator.

"Wh..." Robin nearly dropped her tea-cup in surprise. She quickly set it down, and got to her feet. "Who's there? Who are you?"

"Oh, but Robin, we've already met." Miya walked from the small shadowed corner, to the brightly lit sunlight. "I was waiting for that geek to leave. Now, tell me, where is my cat?"

Robin clenched her fists, her foot was killing her. "No! You put a..spell down.. a death wish for your cat! Why would you do such a thing?"

"That cat.." Miya snorted. "Her eyes..every time I.." she looked at her hands. "I just see her eyes... threatening, accusing.." her widened eyes looked back to Robin, and her hands began to shake. "I can't.. take it. To see those eyes..everytime.."

Robin tried to understand. "The cat.. is one of the purest animals. There where tales that said the cat's eyes could show truth or lies in someone's heart. I see.." Robin closed her eyes. "You wanted to get rid of the cat because of guilt. For killing all those innocent people. Everytime you cast a spell, you see that cat, haunting you. It serves you right.." she slowly paced towards Miya. She wouldn't let her get away. Not this time.

"They deserved it!" screeched Miya. "You.. I thought, I could let you and all your little friends go. I was forgiving. You're too ungrateful, little Robin. You'll _never make it out of this building!_" she screamed, running at Robin.

Robin stepped backwards, thrusting fire around her as a barrier. Miya walked through it, her trench coat setting on fire as she wrapped her hands around Robin's neck.

"This time.. I won't need to use my powers. I won't see that _cat_!" she tightened her hold. The fire against Miya's coat burnt against Robin's skin as Miya ruthlessly choked her. She wanted to scream, but her wind-pipes where closed, air was gone. Smoke swirled around her. _It was over... _thought Robin. _All over..

* * *

_

To stop his worry, and to prove his emotions that she was doing fine, Amon flipped out his cell, and dialed Michael. No one picked up.

"No one answered?" asked Karasuma. "He must be out to lunch. Call Robin." Amon dialed Robin's cell.

* * *

The phone in Robin's pocket began to ring. This was her chance! She bit her lower-lip, in a desperation for oxygen, she set fire on Miya's back. When Miya screamed, her hold on Robin's neck loosened, and Robin took her chance, shoving her body off, and rolling away, fumbling for her cell. 

"Amon!"

"Robin, What's going--"

"Come_ HERE!_" screamed Miya, the ground beginning to shake.

Robin dropped the cell phone.

"What.. how did you?!"

"I can break through anything. Even this floor."

Amon dropped the cell phone, and made a break for the stairs_. Robin... Robin!_ He was foolish to leave her alone._ Damnit. Damnit!_

"Amon! Wait! What's going on?!" cried Karasuma, picking up his phone and running after.

* * *

Ooooooo! Yay! Finally some good ol' fashioned action! Miya's starting to creep me out, but hey, if I had powers like that, I'd probably lose it too.

* * *

**L****ittle Author's note**: I just realized that it's understood that Michael can never leave the STN-J building, but, for this fic, he's been granted to leave for lunch. I suppose. -ahem-

And, I fixed my spelling-name problem. I'm sorry. I always had a problem spelling Michael.

* * *


	8. WHR Chapter 8: Anger's Result

**Chapter 8 **_(Fixed the spelling mistakes!)_**  
**

**

* * *

**

Robin collapsed to her knees as the floor below her began to violently shake. She was unremarkably scared, tears stained her cheeks as she struggled to her feet. She had no idea where Miya was. She couldn't think straight. She _just_ wanted to stand up. No avail. Her right ankle was so swollen, the pain was too unbearable.

"Little Robin is in trouble, I see?" asked Miya. Robin squinted across the room and saw Miya seated comfortingly in a chair beside an overturned table from the shaking before. "Now, tell me," she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Where is the cat."

"So you can-- can--" Robin struggled to get to her feet. She couldn't give up now. "Kill it?!"

Miya sighed. "You just won't tell me, will you? Fine. Face the consequences, kid, I'll find out with someone else. She raised her foot, then slammed it into the floor, the entire building floor infront of her collapsing in, Robin with it.

* * *

By the time Amon got out of his car, he heard the floors caving in. _Robin._ He lunged for the door. 

"_Robin!_" he thrust himself through the doors, and found rubble scattered amongst the 1st floor. "What..where is she.." Amon looked around him wildly.

"There's her hero, only just seconds too late." murmured Miya behind him. Amon spun around, gun out and ready.

"So you did this. I knew there was more to your powers."

"Tell me, Amon was it? Where is my cat?"

"Where is Robin." he replied. Miya smiled.

"You give me what I want, I'll give you what you want."

"No. Where is Robin. Tell me." he raised orbo-gun, aiming it. "Now."

Miya sighed, and began pacing towards him. "Come now, can't we--" _BAM! _Amon shot once, and hit her burnt arm. She stumbled backwards.  
"How... how... DARE you?!" she screamed, the remnants of the floors above them falling. Amon dodged small rubble fall, aimed, shot again. Miya screamed when the bullet hit her thigh.  
"_Stop it_!" she screamed, another block of rubble falling, hitting Amon in the back of his head, the gun falling from his grasp. He fell forward. "So much for being a hero.." she muttered. Amon struggled to get to his feet as she paced to him. Her foot pushed down on his right hand, which was inches from grabbing the orbo-gun.

"Nuh-uh. Now then, where is the cat." she pressed down harder. Amon twitched, but didn't give in. "Fine." she tossed back her hair with her hand, and bent down, grasping his hand. Her eyes lit up, and a sudden rush of ruthless, extruciating pain flooded Amon's body. He let out a cough of pain, nothing more. He couldn't speak, talk, move. He was on the brink of fainting. "Going to tell me now?"

"Stop it." Miya turned her head, to be faced with an angered Robin. Over-angered. This brought Miya's lips to curve into a grin.

"Or what..? You don't have your glasses, how can you even see what you're doing?" Like a sudden gust of wind, fire gushed onto Miya, engulfing her. Robin limped forward, picked up Amon's orbo-gun, shot twice, and watched the firey haze of Miya fall backwards. She aimed, fired again. Robin dropped the gun. It was over... she was finished. Thank _god._

Robin wearily turned to Amon's lifeless body, and knelt down, shaking him gently. "Amon..? Amon. Wake up." Her head was spinning. Her back ached, she_ HAD_ just fallen from the floor above, though something broke the fall from actually killing her. She hoped he hadn't gotten it as bad as she had.

"Ro..Robin?" Amon's eyes opened to see his young partner hovering over him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worried.

"I--"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!?!?!?" screeched Michael, dropping the donut box in his hands. "Oh my god! **NO**!" he collapsed to his knees amongst the rubble. "My _computer_!" he picked up the keyboard sadly, and caressed it to ease his pains, muttering "This is not happening, this is not happening," over and over to himself.

Karasuma burst in seconds later. "Are you two alright?! What happened?! Damnit! Michael! Get away from that computer, go call the ambulance! I'll call Factory!" she grasped his arm, and ran out of the building. Robin rubbed her head. Now she felt like fainting.

"Are you alright?" asked Amon, who was helping her to her feet.

"I...think so.. I just.." Robin's worn out, swollen, broken foot gave out, she fell forward, and Amon caught her. She looked up at him, and smiled weakly. "I just need support is all."

"I'm here." he replied, his voice turning in a near whisper, his face lingering just centimeters from hers. Robin smiled again.

"I...know." she replied, as his arms wrapped around her, and held her close. He _was_ her support. He was her reason for fighting. Her reason for being... Robin.

* * *

Whoa! It's over! 

...anyways, what did everyone think? Was the ending okay?

**Author's note:** Thank you AATOD, & In True Meanings for pointing out the spelling mistakes w/ Michael's and Karasuma's names!

Also, I did just add in an author's note for chapter 7, about Michael leaving the building. Thanks!

* * *

_Answering some questions/comments..._

_(off topic) For Fushigi Yugi, who is Mei-Mei? Do you  
mean Nyan-Nyan? _: Perhaps! I'm not sure... all I know is in the English vers. of Fushigi her name is Mei Mei! Hehe. She's the old lady's (cant remember her name right now) servant, she can make duplicates of herself as well.

_(Chapter 7) Is there a reason why everyone stopped talking when Robin came in beyond being hurt and Amon not wanting her to go out? _: Yes! They where all surprised that she was _hurt_, because, like Doujima said, the entire case sounded like a joke to the rest of the STN-J crew. Robin proved that this was no laughing matter of a case.

_(Chapter 6) Amon told Robin to go to the first floor and Sakaki goes to the 2nd but Sakaki got out on the first then Robin went up to the 2nd. It is really confusing. _: Don't worry it wasn't a typo. Robin's the polite type. She let him get off first, then she got off. I guess they didn't really worry about saving time.

_(Chapter 4) Haha... Amon as Romeo... now I have this horrible image of my head of him serenading someone terribly under a balcony with a bunch of roses in his arms. No! It must not happen! : _ Yes! _VERY_ Frightening!

_(Chapter 3) I don't think Amon would jump back when Sakaki screamed. _: He _almost_ did! But, you do have a point, it IS Amon after all.. of course, everyone gets surprised every now and then, right?

_(Chapter 2) How did Amon think up a name like 'Noel'? That just doesn't sound like him. _: It isn't something Amon would say, is it? But, he is talking with Robin. Emotions interfere with personality, you know?

* * *

I'd like to thank ALL of my reviewers, your optimistic comments made me inspired to write, and your suggestions made me learn alot! I'd love to read some of your guy's fics, and I do believe I can now, since this fic is finished! 


End file.
